Evening at the Blue Bar
by Shakii
Summary: MarlinxGriffin fluff. Marlin finishes up his work, locks up the shop for the day and before he knows it, his feet carry him to the bar. Pairing! Rated T because mention of alcohol.


**Marlin and Griffin fan fiction- In the HM cute universe. I was so surprised when I got not results searching for these two! Please, enjoy. If you don't like "boy love" or "BL" then please exit this fic. **

Blue Bar

Marlin was finishing up his work at Vesta's vegetable farm. He lifted the last crate of potatoes for the season; Vesta was planning on cutting them down to plant some turnips for extra profit at the very end of the month. He set the crate down on top of the others in the corner of the shop_; they were almost camouflaged_, he thought. The crates were made from a similar type of wood as the shop and since there wasn't a large variety of trees around Forget-Me-Not Valley, it only made sense….Unless they bore fruit, but then those were not going to get cut down. Slightly amused after noticing his strange observations, Marlin left the shop and locked up. He twisted his wrist slightly, and dislodged the key from its lock. Marlin took a deep breath, turned towards the fields and sat down with his back against the door. He needed a moment.

Marlin inhaled in the fresh air and let his senses take him over. The smell of humid dirt and grass every time the breeze brushed his well-kept hair to the side and passed him by; the sound of birds chirping and flapping their wings; the rustling of the bush as small animals settled… He could see the sun slowly approaching the horizon of trees and mountains. The plants filling the field beyond the fence were glowing orange, reflecting the light. The sky was darkening and a very small pink gradient was lining the bottom of the sky. After a few minutes of resting, the cold embrace of the ground coaxed Marlin up and his feet carried him across the bridge. He walked past Ruby's Inn and into Griffin's bar.

Marlin walked through the door, sat on a bar stool, threw his keys onto the counter and struggled with his chair until he was seated more comfortably. Today, like almost every other day, Marlin was feeling uncomfortable and under the weather.

"Hey Marlin, what can I do you for?" Griffin said, approaching him from the other side of the bar while he was wiping the inner-counter of the bar still decorated with used glasses, mugs and a variety of bottles.

"Good evening, Griffin. I want the usual, please." Marlin said, placing his face into his palms and rubbing his forehead.

Griffin smiled. "The usual you get when you're having a good day or the usual you get when you feel like shit?"

Marlin put his hands on the counter and looked up with a relieved expression. "You know me well, Griffin."

"The latter, it is." Griffin turned around, grabbed a bottle of his own creation: Bodiaid as well as some Moomoo Milk and a smaller bottle of Fresh breeze. He brought out some metal cups, stored ice from the small refrigerator behind the counter and started mixing. Marlin's eyes followed Griffin's hands as they, without hesitation, fixed a temporary remedy for his pain. Though it was Wednesday, no one else had entered the bar and Muffy was off to town, again, in search of a man. "It can be lonely, here, at times. I'm not saying all the folks that go to a bar are somehow damaged but I guess the people in Forget-Me-Not Valley are much too content to spend too much of their time drinking." Griffin said casually while finishing up his friend's order.

"In that case, you're lucky because I'm a complete wreck." Marlin said jokingly, while smirking at the bartender.

"You don't look it, Marlin. But I know you're hurting inside." Griffin said, while handing the dark haired man his drink.

A pained expression was apparent on Marlin's face for a few seconds before his self-control twisted it into a smile. He sighed and lifted the mug to his lips after tilting it towards the bartender.

"Mm, you're still amazing at what you do, Griffin. Every night I am overwhelmed with your creations." He said, changing the focus of their conversation.

"Hahaha, Marlin! You're such a generous guy." Griffin said. He was embarrassed, lowering his head, smiling like a goof and reaching underneath his ponytail to rub the back of his neck.

After watching such a display of embarrassment, Marlin couldn't help but chuckle and blush. "Pff." Marlin raised his hand in an effort to hide his cheeks, covering part of his face. Griffin noticed Marlin's withdrawn reaction and decided to do some dishes. There was an awkward silence as Marlin downed his drink and Griffin cleaned his dishes.

"Ahem" Griffin cleared his throat to break the silence. "How are things, anyway? Are you still having trouble with Celia?"

Marlin lowered his drink. "Honestly, Griffin, I think it's over. I can't wait on her anymore. She's so young, not to mention she's practically related to me…. I have nothing to offer her…." He trailed off.

"That's not true, Marlin. You have just as much as any other man." Griffin said, bluntly.

"I'm sick, Griffin. The doctors have never been able to figure it out. I came here to spend the rest of my days in a laid back town with my family. Figured I'd be more useful, here. It wouldn't be fair to burden such a young, beautiful girl with something like that." Marlin paused as Griffin placed another mug on the counter to replace the previous drink. "Ah—Thanks."

"No problem."

"Griffin, when I think about her everything becomes complicated and sad and terrifying. My feelings for her create a pit in my stomach that I just don't need at this point…"

Griffin put his hand on Marlin's shoulder. "Don't worry, Marlin. I understand. You want to enjoy your life, you don't need to justify this decision. Though she's a good girl, you want something more experienced, more understanding, more…. "

Marlin stared at Griffin, speechless; waiting for answers. But Griffin stopped mid-sentence. "Marlin, I can't tell you what you need or don't need…. Or what to do. I'm just your friend, a bartender, feeding you drinks and killing your liver."

"Pfff." Marlin lifts his drink again. "You're my closest friend, Griff…. Oh, and, one liver is not a huge loss if it means I can spend the day pain free with my best friend."

"hmph." Griffin's face turns red. "Well-you-I mean, I. No wait, the store is going to close soon."

"Right." Marlin said, reaching into his pockets.

"No, don't. It's on me, tonight." Griffin said, placing his hand on Marlin's arm.

"Griffin, you're always doing this. I'm your most loyal customer, you'll lose profit this way. At least let me give you something in return for all your kindness." Marlin was wearing a concerned expression.

Griffin stood still for a moment and looked at Marlin, then shifted his gaze around the room and back at Marlin. "Alright." Griffin lifted his hand and placed them above Marlin's keys.

"Uh." Marlin watched Griffin put his keys into a jar at the back of the bar. "What are you doing, Griff? I'm not drunk and those are my house keys! I don't even own a car….Actually, no one here owns a car… uh… Why do you even have that J—Griffin?"

Griffin chuckled. "Well, if you're so intent on paying me back allow me the permission to keep your keys for a night. You can have them back in the morning."

Marlin facepalmed. "Griffin, I can't get back home if you take those. Vesta and Celia go to sleep early so that they can work early in the morning..."

"That's the point, Marlin." Griffin said, his expression unchanged.

"But where will I sleep, I didn't bring enough to stay at the inn."

"Hey Marlin."

"What?" Marlin moaned.

"Want to stay with me overnight?" Griffin asked, cheerful and confident.

Marlin took a few minutes, stared at the jar with his keys… He smiled, amused by Griffin's efforts. "Sure."


End file.
